


Working It Out

by BouncyPickle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexy Times, Sweet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has, Maker forbid, feelings for the Iron Bull and both of them have to work it out. Kadan and Amatus for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Out

Dorian spread his legs, allowing room for Bull to settle between them. The larger man's big hands ran up his thighs with startling adoration. This was not how Dorian had pictured sex with the great Iron Bull. He was by no means disappointed; so far from it that his mind was preoccupied these days with thoughts of more, of wanting more, of loving this, loving the man who was doing this to him and, Maker forgive, of Bull loving him back.    

Squirming, Dorian scowled; such thoughts only led to a nervous, pounding heart and the urgent, desperate desire to smash his face into Bull's and kiss him until he felt just how much Dorian loved--pleasantly surprised. Dorian had been pleasantly surprised the first time he'd tumbled into the Qunari's sheets.

"You're thinking too loud," Bull jeered lightly, sucking at the flesh of Dorian's inner thigh where he knew was incredibly sensitive. When that tiny, inconsolable gasp slipped rebelliously from Dorian's flushed lips, Bull smirked; "I'm a little insulted not all of your attention is on me."

You have no idea. "Yes, well, I'm a little insulted at your lack of effort to gain it," Dorian scoffed but the calloused fingers stroking over his hip bones burned in the most unignorable, delicious way.

Dorian allowed his eyes to roam the broad chest hovering over him; examining all the smooth and not-so-smooth lines blemishing the mercenary's flesh. It was a carved up portrait of Bull's past on display for all to see, and to Dorian it was the most humanizing feature of the man. Scar after scar proved that Bull was not some indestructible or expendable weapon and revealed just how much older and more travelled Bull truly was compared to Dorian.

The other man's skin was an endless source of profound intrigue. Grey and worn, but far more soft than one would ever know by seeing alone. It took tender fingers tracing slow patterns over a myriad of scars to feel. Feel that the slate skin thrummed with the heat and texture of life.

"Now you're just making me nervous," Bull had pulled back, never one to push when the threat of uncertainty lingered in the air; "Something on your mind?"

"Of course. If ever there was not I would blame it on spending too much time with the likes of you," Dorian hissed; not entirely sure why he was picking a fight. The evening had started out so promising.

Bull, true to his character, laughed it off; "Ouch. Here I thought you loved my big, empty mug."

Dorian stilled uncomfortably. That's what it came down to, right? That one word Dorian couldn't even comprehend let alone say aloud. He cursed Bull in times like this, when the other man could declare things so easily, could bash down all of Dorian's finely constructed marble walls like the big lummox he was.

"I most certainly do not lo-!" but something in Dorian's chest halted him from finishing. Dorian couldn't admit it but he could not deny it either. His face flushed a furious red as Dorian sat up abruptly and shoved at Bull's massive shoulders;  "I think I have had quite enough fun for one evening. If you'll excuse me-"

Bull did no such thing, the mannerless oaf. Instead Dorian's hands were caught up in two, large, battle-worn palms. They squeezed his fingers softly, with only reassurance and no force, allowing for Dorian to pull away if he saw fit. He did not.

Then chapped, silver lips were being dusted across smooth, caramel knuckles and Dorian shuddered. He wanted to look away, but really he didn't. He wanted to run, but he couldn't trust his legs to obey him. He wanted to love Iron Bull, but he didn't know how. It was all very frustrating.

"I love it when you get all...flustered," Bull smirked, dropping that word again so easily; "Very cute."

"I am most certainly not cute you-you-!" Dorian could feel himself really blushing now and he was having a rather furious internal debate as to whether or not he should blow up Bull's face or kiss it. Bull decided to solve that for him and Dorian was rather pleased with his choice.

The taller man pressed him back into the mattress, pinning his arms down on either side of his head, and kissed Dorian with such fervor it stole all thought from Dorian's mind. All the mage could focus on were those strong lips caressing his own and maybe it was because Dorian was so unused to being treasured that he was greedy for more. Bull was very good at not letting him down.

The Qunari tilted his head to the side just enough to deepen the kiss and Dorian startled himself with a deep, needy moan. His thighs tightened around Bull's wide hips, trying fruitlessly to pull Bull closer. Dorian hadn't even realized he was doing it until Bull chuckled heatedly into his lips. Then Bull pulled back and Dorian looked away from the stare that always made him feel like an open book. For a man with one eye, Bull was far too perceptive at times.

"Look at me," Bull's voice made Dorian shiver.

Raw desperation, deep and desirous, growled from Bull's throat not unlike the low rumble of those dragons their dear Inquisitor so enjoyed picking fights with. When Dorian realized there were words under all that husky baritone, it was too late to reply. A large palm cupped his cheek and a rough thumb stroked his beauty mark gingerly, guiltily. Dorian wanted to huff, to turn away, but it felt so damn good.

"Beautiful," Bull hummed under his breath; "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Kadan."

Dorian scoffed but it did nothing to hide the seemingly ever present blush burning across his face; "Who is this Kadan fellow? Should I be jealous?"

To his surprise, Bull laughed; "Kadan. It means my heart and you are my heart Dorian."

"My th-that sounds awfully romantic," Dorian stammered before scowling deeply; Dorian Pavus did not stutter.

"Come on Kadan;" Bull teased, kissing at Dorian's flushed cheek softly; "You love it."

Dorian wanted to say that he most certainly did not but that was not what slipped past his lips. Apparently his very preoccupied mind had a will of it's own. "I love you," he snapped instead, startling them both. Bull, to his credit, did not flinch or move away.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me," the older man grinned but it only made Dorian shrink in on himself. When Bull saw Dorian's reaction, he lowered his voice, spoke with such soft sincerity that Dorian was taken off guard; "I love you too."

Dorian's stomach clenched. Panic had Dorian twitching, scrambling for purchase in a mind that had been overwhelmed with all hopes and fears in a single moment. Abruptly Dorian sat up and Bull let him, patient as always. Dorian was going to run away but for the millionth time that night, he was betrayed by his own faculties.

"I have absolutely no idea what I am doing and you know I am, of all people, the last to admit such things," Dorian was speaking so fast that perhaps Bull had no idea what he was saying. Then they would be in the same boat; "I've never been done anything like this. Due to my upbringing no opportunities for such an-an occasion-"

"I don't know how to do this either Dorian," Bull confessed and Dorian was never so happy to be interrupted; "We don't have this kind of...thing under the Qun. But I know how I feel and now I know how you feel... the rest can't be too hard right?"

"Can't it though?" Dorian cleared his throat softly, trying for all the world to hide his insecurities; "I simply mean that nothing is ever easy for the likes of us."

At that, Iron Bull pulled a huge grin; "Maybe not for you Dorian; you like it hard."

Dorian surprised himself with a short chuckle. When it came down to the core of it all, Bull and his thinly veiled innuendo were right. Dorian was the one making all of this problem. It didn't have to be, he supposed. He hoped; never before had he dared to dream such a thing could...His well groomed fingers trailed up Iron Bull's hefty bicep, up his broad shoulder, testing the waters, feeling everything out. Dorian was the one who shivered at the touch.

"Kadan" he whispered softly and he could feel the thrill of excitement that ran through Bull at the way it rolled off the Tevinter's tongue; “I suppose it could be worse.”

“It’s an honor,” Bull’s voice was husky, breathless even.

“If you know so much then tell me,” Dorian sighed, swallowing thickly at the building heat of arousal under his skin; "What does this mean for you and I?"

"That we're definitely fucking right now?" Bull groaned, dipping forward just enough to nuzzle into Dorian's no longer perfectly styled hair; "We're eloping? Tell me what you want Dorian."

"So this is all on me then?" Dorian huffed but leaned into the other man anyway.

"I know you like it when all of this," Bull pressed himself heavily into Dorian's body and Dorian gasped softly; "is on you."

Dorian tried to maintain an indignant attitude, but could not. His voice held all of his uncertainty and nervous pain as clear as day; "Please."

Bull watched Dorian evenly as he sat back on his knees. His eye panned down Dorian's bare skin heatedly but something about him was serious, more serious than Dorian had ever seen on the other man. Under that weighty, passionate gaze, Dorian felt incredibly small and...vulnerable. He hated that more than anything.

When he shifted to cover himself, two large hands on his hips halted him. Dorian was about to make some nasty comment but it fizzled off the tip of his tongue as he was lifted off his soft sheets and into Bull's lap. There was no time for confusion or floundering before Dorian's smooth thighs were stretched over Bull's waist. Strong hands slid up Dorian's back, gripping his shoulder blades tenderly and pulling Dorian into Bull's broad chest--hugging him.

Allowing himself to rest against the Qunari's collar bone, Dorian melted into the embrace. He wasn't accustomed to this kind of affection and it made something in his chest swell. He scoffed at his own soaring heart. If his ancestors could see him now they'd be rolling in their graves. Ah well.

"I don't have it in me to play your games, Bull..." Dorian was surprised by sweet, contentment in his voice and Bull let out a rough, quiet laugh.

"No games," Bull planted a chaste, loving kiss on the hazel skin of Dorian's shoulder; "Not tonight, Kadan. Tonight I want to show you how good we can be for each other."

Dorian didn't say anything; didn't know what to say. Instead he leaned up enough to capture Bull's lips passionately. It wasn’t the first kiss he'd ever initiated between the two of them but it was one of few and he couldn't remember for the world why he'd ever held back. Bull was so ever willing to give; kisses and touches and compliments, that it almost felt like he did it enough for the both of them.

His arms snaked around Bull's thick neck to pull him closer. Bull let out a low, muffled groan, gripping at Dorian's hips possessively, when Dorian’s skilled, lithe tongue slipped past his lips. It wasn't quite enough; Dorian was desperate to show Bull that even if he was confused about some things, there was something he had never been more sure about in his whole life.

Snagging one of Bull's horns, Dorian used it to pull himself up so their faces were level; when Bull's head was tugged to the side he hummed, heavy with lust and hungry for more. So Dorian deepened the kiss until it hurt, exploring every crevice of Bull's mouth in case he'd missed something before. After a long moment, Bull was the one to break the kiss, guiding Dorian back by his steady hold around Dorian's waist and breathing shallowly.

"Fasta vass," Dorian panted, licking his lips to relish the fading taste of the other man.

Bull's big hands slid lower, over the round curve of Dorian's buttocks, and squeezed. Under the touch Dorian whimpered, actually whimpered, and dropped his face into the crook of Bull's neck. He was panting with anticipation, hot huffs of air causing little goosebumps to prickle across Bull's skin and Dorian had never known the Qunari were even capable of such a thing. How unobservant of him.

All thoughts were dashed when Dorian felt Bull's fingers curl into the cleft of his rear. Those rough, calloused fingers teased his sensitive flesh with alarming delicacy, pressing against his tight opening too softly. Dorian groaned, arching his back and digging his fingertips into the back of Bull's neck.

"Look at me Kadan," Bull said again, this time it was a heated whisper caressing Dorian's ear.

Before Dorian even knew he was doing so, he was obeying. When he pulled back just enough to meet Bull's eye, Bull sealed their lips together. The kiss wasn't full of blind, agonizing passion; it was slow and warm. Parting, Dorian shuddered and sucked in a startled, needy breath.

"That's it," Bull hummed, resting his forehead against Dorian's; "In here there's no Tevinter, no roles or rules to follow. It's just you and me."

"You and me?" Dorian licked at his lips, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth; "That does roll off the tongue rather nicely."

"I thought you might like that Kadan," Bull grinned.

“I would like it more if you’d shut your mouth and show me;” strong arms eased Dorian onto his back carefully, Bull following to leave a smattering of kisses along Dorian’s clavicle; “Amatus.”

 


End file.
